Bellatrix Barricade
by Anirak H. Aicrag
Summary: AU. This is the story of Bellatrix Barricade the wife of Harry Potter, of how she was changed, and how she changed the world.
1. Bellatrix Barricade I

**A/N:** I am new here, please don't judge.

 **Pairing:** Bellatrix Black/Harry Potter

 **Rating:** M for later chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Harry Potter, everything belongs to JK Rowling. Except this story.

*

 **Chapter 1: Bellatrix Barricade I**

Bellatrix Barricade (nee Black) was a very beautiful woman with her milky white skin, soft curly black hair, and bright violet eyes. Yes, she was an ethereal figure in the Wizarding World, an example for every Pure-Blooded family with daughters. Bellatrix was shy and soft, kind to everyone that was around her, and she was caring towards children.

But Bellatrix wasn't always that way. She used to be mean and insulting, looked down at everyone, judged them by their blood status. Until she married Harrison Barricade.

Harrison Barricade had claimed that he was the last of the Barricades alive. The Barricades were Pure-bloods that were treated like royalty in the Wizarding and Muggle World, and it became a serious matter once the Ministry of both worlds heard of it and immediately took action. They took blood samples and other things to find proof that he is in fact the last Barricade in Britain. It turned out that he told the truth about everything.

And so Harrison Barricade was given the will of Lady Indrid Barricade who died after giving birth to her daughter, Amalia Barricade. The will had been originally for a son that she thought she was having. In the will, Harrison had inherited mountains upon mountains of billions of galleons and sickles (making him the most richest man in both worlds), including a bunch of ridiculously expensive jewelry (for if he had a wife), 12 rather large castle like manors and even Dracula's old castle in Transylvania, also 17 other unknown estates throughout the world, and lastly but no least there was a warning in Lady Indrid Barricade's will.

It read like this:

 _"If my son does not find a suitable wife in 2 months, than everything he has inherited shall be taken away and he shall be stripped of his title."_

And so he began looking for a wife, but the search didn't last long when he set his eyes on one Bellatrix Black. At that time Bellatrix had a crush on Rodolphus Lestrange and had thought about talking to her father about a marriage contract to the Lestranges. But that time never came, so she spent time with him.

That was when all her life changed when a certain man asked for her hand in marriage.

When her father heard that Harrison Barricade was looking for wife, he immediately send an owl telling him that he had two unmarried daughters: Narcissa and Bellatrix. That he could definitely approve of. By the next day Harrison Barricade owled Cygnus Black of a meeting with him, his wife, and his two daughters. Lord Black was ecstatic and told his wife, who (like her husband) beamed with joy and pride, and their daughters were confused. At first.

And so the meeting was held in Barricade Manor (just imagine Camelot and a Roman palace as one; that is how it looked like inside). The Blacks were in complete awe when they arrived, before them were two lines (left and right) of house-elfs waiting for orders. And right at the end, in front of the door stood a very handsome man.

Bellatrix had to admit that the man was nothing that she had seen. He had long knee-length white hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail, his hair was parted in the middle so his bangs reached past his chin, his eyes were a hypnotic orange colour, he had sharp fingernails that suspiciously looked like claws, and he was dressed in black Wizarding robes. Needless to say he was the most handsome man she had seen.

The meeting was a success and then it was time to leave. But before that could happen Harrison had pulled back Lord Black to discuss something with him.

And what he told Lord Black surprised him:

 _ **"I am very impressed by the beauty of your daughters, Lord Black, but..."**_

 _ **"Yes, Lord Barricade?" Lord Black asked his voice betraying his nervousness.**_

 _ **"I am actually interested in one woman in particular."**_

 _ **"I see." He said feeling disappointed but not for long.**_

 _ **"Your daughter, Bellatrix, is the woman I seek for a wife."**_

Cygnus Black had been a balloon full of joy and pride when he heard the young Lord's answer, he sat on his desk waiting for said daughter.

 ***KNOCK! KNOCK!***

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal a bushy black haired, beautiful woman dressed in a black dress.

"You called for me father?" Bellatrix asked as she sat on a chair in front of his desk.

"Yes, I have," he answered calmly. "To discuss your betrothal to Lord Harrison Barricade."

At first it was silent, Bellatrix too speechless and shocked, it took her a few seconds to realize what her father said.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked as she abruptly stood up. "Father you can't!"

"My decision is final, Bellatrix! You will marry Lord Barricade whether you approve of it or not!" Lord Black shouted firmly.

Not believing that any of this was happening, she ran from his office to her room. Where she threw herself on her bed and cried at the unfairness of her father.

But her fate was already sealed, for in a month her wedding was held.

 **A/N: **The time span for the story will be will be in the early 1950s. So that means that Severus, Lily, or anyone in the Mauraders era aren't born yet.


	2. Bellatrix Barricade II

**_*_**

 **Chapter 2: Bellatrix Barricade II**

In a gigantic white room with large windows and 3 big marble pillars, and golden white glass chandelier. Bellatrix stood in front of three gold framed mirrors.

Dressed in a white turtleneck V-neck, long see through sleeves with floral designs, and the dress was beautiful, a dress fit for a queen with pale gold designs and a white choker with a gold butterfly (that Harrison had gifted her; she wanted to throw it away but couldn't because of her father's eagle eyes). Her hair was curly straight and held back by a white painted red lily broach, and in her hands was a bouquet of white and red roses held together by a white fishnet and gold ribbon.

Her eyes were outlined in white kohl that made her violet eyes stand out and red eye shadow, her lips were full and painted red.

"Oh! Bella you look so beautiful, I envy you so!" Her sister, Narcissa, exclaimed.

"She is right," her other sister, Andromeda, said, awe very clear in her voice. "Are sure you're my sister and not some nymph?"

Bellatrix kept looking at herself, and she just wanted to rip everything apart, the dress, the flowers, everything. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to marry a man whom she did not love.

"Yes, glad." Bellatrix said her voice hollow of emotion.

Yes, she looked beautiful, more then she had ever seen herself look before. Bellatrix wanted to run away before she was taken to where her wedding was going to take place, in Stonehenge.

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

She dreaded that sound so much, because it will taker a step closer to the man that was to become her husband.

With a tight voice she said, "come in."

The door opened and two house-elfs came in and bowed.

"Mistress, Lord Black is waiting for you." One of them said.

Before she could answer. "Inform him she will be down in a second, Ivy." Andromeda said. "Narcissa go with them to keep Father and Mother company."

"Of course, Mistress Andromeda." they said as Narcissa said, "Yes sister." They left closing the door softly.

"I do not want to go Andy." Bellatrix said turning to look at her older sister. "I don't want be married to that cursed man!"

"Come on let's go, everything will be alright, besides you know that no matter what you do or say, Father will not change his mind."

Bellatrix sighed, "I just wish none of this happened."

Andromeda looked at her sister sadly, she knew how it felt to not being allowed to marry that one which you loved but that was the way it is.

"Do not worry Bellatrix, I'll be always here for you. Alright?"

Bellatrix nodded dully, reluctantly, accepting her ill fate.

They walked down the stairs to where her father, mother, and sister waited. When they heard footsteps they turned and Lord and Lady Black stood with pride, joy gleaming in their eyes, at their daughter's sight.

"Ah! My dear daughter you look as beautiful as Venus!" Her mother cried with joy.

"Control yourself, wife." Cygnus said harshly, it did silence his wife, but not her excitement.

Cygnus sneered and turned towards Bellatrix. "Are you ready, daughter?"

Bellatrix nodded. Her head held high, just another step and she will be in front of her soon-to-be husband.

Five figures appeared in a valley of grass two, white with gold flowers, carriages already waiting. The coach opened the carriage door and helped Bellatrix up inside (being very careful with the dress) along with her father. While the coach from the other carriage helped Lady Black, Narcissa, and Andromeda.

And then off they went, off towards the wedding.

§§§§ *1 Hour Later* §§§§

Many pure-bloods had gathered in Stonehenge to witness the wedding ceremony, which was said as to be the most marvelous of all the wedding ceremonies that had taken place here.

As for the groom he was dressed in white and red Wizarding robes with gold embroiled into it, his white hair was tied in a low ponytail, and was currently having a conversation with Orion Black (Cygnus' brother) and he looked deliciously handsome. Many pure-blooded girls fawned over him to the displeasure of their families. But as hard as they try to gain his attention, he paid them no mind, for he waited to see the woman he had chosen.

He didn't have to wait long, however, for a carriage stopped in front of Stonehenge. The first to come out were the three ladies, Lady Black, Narcissa, and Andromeda, all dressed beautifully. They walked towards the awaiting groom as the carriage left.

Harrison greeted then respectfully, with his forehead touching the back of their hands, it was a way of saying hi to a friend or an acquaintance.

"She's coming in few minutes." Lady Black said noticing, what she thought she saw, his worrying expression. "Do not worry, young man."

'Who said I was,' Harrison thought resisting a devilish smirk. ' **If** _Bellatrix manages to escape I will find her and force her to be my wife, by any means necessary.'_

A few minutes later, another white carriage stopped in front of Stonehenge, from the carriage Lord Cygnus Black came out first he then extended his hand into the carriage where a small hand grasped his and stepped out of the carriage as well.

The whole crowed of wedding guests gasped in awe and amazement at the beautiful and ethereal sight that stood before them, while the girls who were trying gain the groom's attention became green with envy. Harrison, however, stood frozen his orange eyes showed wonder and awe, he had this unexplainable urge to go to her and kiss those full red lips senseless, he shook his head getting rid of unwanted thoughts.

He was here to get married not to be all lovey dovey, besides it was part of his mission to change the past. Right?


	3. Bellatrix Barricade III

**_*_**

 **Chapter 3: Bellatrix Barricade III**

When Bellatrix saw Harrison in his white and red robes, she tried hard not to blush. A feat that went noticeable to the man she was about to marry.

Why did this man have to be this handsome, anyway?

Harrison smirked internally as he noticed small spots of pink blush on her cheeks, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to seduce her, to bend her to his will.

Harrison looked at his bride, triumph swelling inside his body. The first part of his mission was almost complete, marrying and changing Bellatrix Black.

From bad to good, no matter what.

Cygnus Black was proud to say that having his daughter marry this powerful young man was indeed the right choice. Even though it pained him to force her to marry, it was the only way to strip her away from that disgraceful so-called Pure-blood boy Rodolphus LeStrange. It was the only way to save her from a disgrace that worthless boy would bring upon her.

He slowly walked his beautiful daughter towards his son-in-law.

She dreaded every step they took towards *him, and she only wished they could stop or for her father to get distracted enough time for her to escape this dreaded and unwanted marriage. But she knew that that will not be possible for even if she tried sooner or later she might be still be getting married to him.

Oh, how she wished this day never came. How she wished that it was Rodolphus LeStrange right there instead of Harrison Barricade. But she knew that was never meant to be.

The fates really cruel.

Andromeda understood her young sister in the 'Never Be With Your True Love' department, she herself was in love with someone her family deemed unworthy. She had lost contact with him when she was forced to marry a pure-blood, Marcus Featherstone, she never saw him again.

Though she wished her sister happiness, there was something about this man that didn't sit right, his magical signature was far more advanced and powerful and a little dark for her own comfort.

Andromeda began to fear for her young sister as Bellatrix walked closer to her soon to be husband. How she wished that she could have a little courage and stop her sister from marrying this man of whom she didn't trust.

But she knew that she just can't.

When Bellatrix reached Harrison, he outstretched his hand towards her, and she was a little disgusted to touch him. Her squeezed her hand in a painful grip on his arm, not wanting her father's wrath upon her she placed her hand in his, but when her fingers touched his palm they felt an electric shock. They looked at each other thinking the same question.

What was that?

Not wasting any time Harrison grasped her hand and gently pulled her towards him. Cygnus smiled at the noble young man's eagerness and walked towards his wife and two daughters and son-in-law.

And so the wedding ceremony began. Bellatrix's fate was sealed and her future was changed.

After the wedding ceremony, the party was held in the backyard of Cygnus' Black Estate, it was a perfect place for a prefect party. Everyone was happily celebrating with laughter and joy, except for one person, yeah you guessed it, Bellatrix. She sat there with her face faking contentment when inside she was disgusted. But soon her entire world was about to change. How? You have no idea how.

During the party Bellatrix had started flirting and getting drunk with a few young men, she even dared to kiss one 'innocently' on the lips. Her husband of course noticed and he felt white hot anger flow through him. He had grabbed her roughly by the arm and gave an excuse to Cygnus to leave since his wife couldn't continue celebrating for being drunk.

Cygnus, automatically, felt shame, for his daughter's actions, but he understood and they left.

Appearating inside a beautiful lavish room, holding a drunk Bellatrix in his arms tightly against his body,the first thing that Harrison did was to get rid of the alcohol, he acio'd a potion. With that out of the way she started to fight against him her mind free of all the dizziness.

"Let me go you filth! LET ME GO!" She screamed struggling against him. Harrison had enough, he snapped, and slapped Bellatrix across the face. She fell to floor in shock, cradling her stinging cheek, Bellatrix looked at him. For once in a lifetime her violet eyes showed fear.

He just stood there with an expressionless cold look on his face. He bend down and pulled Bellatrix up by her hair.

"Listen to me well, wife, you are mine and mine alone." He growled and pulled her close until her arse connected to pelvis and, to her horror, felt his huge erection through his trousers.

Bellatrix felt disgusted that this man was getting excited by this.

"I don't belong to any one, not even you." She spat at him hatefully as she struggled to get his hand from her hair. Before anymore could be said, Harrison with his free hand ripped her wedding dress to shreds with sharp nails.

Bellatrix gasped in shock and surprise, and everything went by like a blur, soon she found herself on the soft silken bed looking at her husband above her, who had somehow discarded of his own clothes and now was completely naked, his once orange, now dark orange, eyes bored into her.

And then it happened. He raped her in their wedding night.


	4. Life Now

**Chapter 4: Life Now**

She still remembered the excruciating pain of him forcing his way into her virgin body, stretching her to the point in where she thought he was ripping her apart. Remembered that her body had betrayed her that instead of fighting him like it should, her body instead joined in the unwanted and painful dance of a union she never wanted to be a part of to begin with. Remembered screaming, begging, pleading at him to stop, that it hurt. For fuck's sake, she had even apologized, promising to not fight against him or flirt with another man never again, but he didn't listen to her.

 _'Fucking bastard!'_ she thought as she cried. _'I fucking **hate** him! I hate him so much!'_

What was worse was that she got excited and he maked her climax five times before exploding himself inside her womb, he had groaned her name and bit her neck making her climax once again.

He had laid next to her, had brought her body close to his, encircling his strong arms around her. Taking her in a dreamless sleep.

But that happened five years ago, and during those five years she started changing. Her attitude, which was once stuck up and ver insulting, was now kind and caring and loving and shy; with a very warm smile and kind violet eyes. Her wardrobe changed as well, instead of really dark colored dresses, they were now lighter colors like: white, lavender purple, blue, grey, green, yellow, orange, pink, violet, sky blue, red, fuchsia, and sunset red or any other color. ( **A/N:** I know, it's a freaking rainbow.)

Her emotions also changed. Let's just say that everything that made Bellatrix be Bellatrix just totally changed after marrying Harrison Barricade.

The Wizarding World was quite surprised by this but content at the same time, especially her family.

Now, things were different in her life, a life that a long time ago she imagined living with Rodolphus LeStrange, and now she wasn't so sure she wanted that life. Not after he got sent to Azkaban for torturing the Minister in front of the whole Ministry, in orders of the Dark Lord, as a distraction for the other Death Eaters to steal something from the Ministry.

Her husband worked at the Ministry as the Vice Minister, which means that since the current Minister is old and ready to resign any time now; therefore, Harrison will have to take his place as Minister of Magic.

For now he is temporary Minister, since the other is in St. Mungos to recover from the Cruciatus Curse.

As for her family, well her sister Narcissa married the Malfoy heir, Lucius Malfoy. As for her other sister, Andromeda, well her husband died leaving everything he had to her. As well as his five year old son, William Gerard Featherstone.

Her mother had started a club for pure-blooded witches. As for her father, well her father was still the same...excpet that he has gotten a little famous because if his middle daughter's marriage to a wizard that was considered a king amongst the wizarding community. Making the Noble and Ancient House of Black be the most respected Purebloods in the Wizarding World, the Malfoys fall to second.

As for Bellatrix herself...well her life was as good, not that good, but good. Though to be honest she had been feeling prisoner, she always felt like that, since she married Harrison, he had been acting mire possessive lately. And that scared her, more after she found out that she was pregnant with her first child. Bellatrix touched her belly, she had just found out two nights ago about her pregnancy and she was a little scared of how her husband would react to the news that soon there will be a new life added to this world.

She hoped it was a good reaction, if she ever told him.

But that's an **if**.


	5. The Tormentor and the Savior

**Chapter 5: The Tormentor** **and the Savior**

Bellatrix sighed as she walked on the streets of Diagon Ally, how she wished she could've thanked her father if she weren't still angry with for forcing her to marry her current husband. She walked inside Flourish Blots, nodding at and smiling to whomever passed her way. She had gotten quite bored, so she decided to buy some new books, she didn't care exactly what subject just as long as she had something to take away her boredom.

Bellatrix was so into searching for books that might get her interest that she didn't notice someone entering the bookshop and went to stand right behind her. The stranger leaned forward towards her ear and...

"Hello, Bella dear."

She tensed at the familiar, shrieking, voice of Rabastan LeStrange the brother of Rodolphus LeStrange, the man she thought she loved had it not been for her father.

'I really need to stop blaming my father for everything,' Bellatrix thought, she took in a calming breath, 'stress is not good for the baby.' And turned to face her current tormentor, Rabastan LeStrange hadn't changed in five years. He still had a very thin unmasculine physique, his face was slim with pimples here and there, and a beard, dressed in very expensive robes.

His hair looked thin and dead, his eyes were an ugly shade of brown and green (like vomit), and his skin looked greasy and with way to many pimples. Needless to say, he is the meaning of the word ugly and vile.

"What do you want?" she asked, turning back to the books.

"Can't I at least visit my brother's former choice for a wife?" He put his hand over his heart in a lame attempt to look hurt. "Although, the two would clash in too many ways."

Bellatrix turned back to him, an emotionless look in her eyes. "And those would be...?"

Before Rabastan could utter a word, a man in his fifties with graying hair and milky white eyes and with a cane, walked over to them. Rabastan, annoyed, uttered some words under his breath and she saw the old man fall to the ground convulsing in pain.

Bellatrix gasped and ran over to the man, falling to her knees not caring whether her dress would get stained with dirt from the floor. She looked up to the utterly ugly pimpled face of the man responsible for the old man's current state, "That is enough, Rabastan LeStrange!"

Rabastan sneered at her, turned towards the exit, and left the bookshop. Not even sparing a glance, not that she cared.

Bellatrix looked at the old man and smiled kindly at him, "Are you alright now?"

"Yes, my lady." The old man said, as he gasped for air more calmly now.

"Oh, please, sir, call me Bellatrix." Her voice was soft and gentle.

She signaled two men to stepped forward and to help the fallen old man into a chair, Bellatrix picked up his cane and gave it to one the men who gave to the, already seated, man. She turned the owner of Flourish and Blots, and told him to floo a healer to check on the man.

 ***£££ £££* 3 hours later *£££ £££***

Three hours. It took three hours for a healer to arrive, and by that time he did arrive it was already late in the evening. Before she left the shop, she said that she would pay any expenses.

For three weeks, Rabastan LeStrange tormented Bellatrix about the past, the Dark Arts, about Lord Voldemort, apparently he wanted the Barricades to join in the pathetic Death Eater club. And about so many other things, things she either wished to forget or not talk about.

But her tormentation did not go unnoticed, it seemed, for five days later the Daily Prophet released to the public that Rabastan LeStrange was found dead in his home.

At the time of the release of the news, she and her husband, Harrison, were eating breakfast. She had been thinking in that day about telling him of her pregnancy, when she saw him tense as he read the newspaper. She swore to herself that she had seen a flash of fear and panic in his orange eyes, usually he showed no emotion either when he was physically abusing her or verbally.

He had slamed down the newspaper on the table, making her jump on her chair in fear, and left.

She walked the streets of Diagon Ally, without a care in the world, not worrying about her Tormentor tormenting her today or any other day. It has been one month since the "tragic" death Rabastan LeStrange, and the world is moving as if he were still alive, although, knowing of his demise.

But Bellatrix wondered what is it that Rabastan LeStrange do to get himself killed? Maybe he displeased Voldemort or maybe he was poisoned, no that didn't count because, for some reason, the Daily Prophet just had to describe his death in gruesome details that caused her vomit her entire breakfast and dinner, from the day before.

Bellatrix was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the handsome man in front of her, until she bumped onto him causing her drop the things she had bought. "I'm really sorry."

She immediately kneeled down to pick her things and the man helped. "I wasn't looking where I was going, really, I shou-"

He grasped her hand. His hands were calloused against her soft skin, and he spoke. "I should be apologizing, my lady, I was reading my book. Perhaps I should pay more attention in where my feet take me."

 _'Oh, Merlin, his voice sounded deep and sexy and so hot-no! Bella, don't think things like that, you're married!'_ She scoulded herself. She then felt soft lips on the back of her hands, she looked up at the man. Bellatrix froze, those eyes, those deep emerald eyes weren't like anything she has ever seen. It is as if they were glowing and then she noticed his deep black, messy, hair. His face features were absolutely perfect, and that is when she noticed the scar on his forehead. It was him.

Her savior.

"H-Harry?"

 **A/N:** DUN DUN DUUUN! Ha ha ha, if anyone thought that Harrison was actually Harry himself than...no, no he wasn't, but that is a surprise for another chapter and trust me you're gonna have your mouth open for the entire day when you find out he is in reality. I'll update as soon as I can. Ta ta!


	6. Bellatrix's Secret Pt 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I know, I know it took me this fucking loooong to update. I know you guys are like "about fucking time bitch!" But here it is and I make no promises, the next chapter will take a long time to update as this one.

But enough of that, enjoy the story and review, tell me your thoughts, and remember everything is welcomed.

 **-o0o-**

 **Chapter 6: Bellatrix's Secret** **Pt. 1**

They sat in silence in the Leaky Cauldron, both not knowing what to say. What is there to say, anyways, to your _wife_.

"Hello, Bella." Harry said. _'Oh wow, is that all you can say, you bloody piece of shit!'_

Bellatrix, who was sitting in front of him, gave a sarcastic laugh and looked at Harry with mocking shocked look. "Really? 'Hello, Bella'? Is that all you can say, after three bloody years, Harry!" Bella whispered harshly to him. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Harry looked around to make sure no one was evesdropping on them. "Look, I know it was a very long time Bell, and I diserve a good cusing out of you for leaving all of a sudden without warning-"

"You bloody damn well do and more."

"-but I had to do something really important-"

"What was sooo much more important, that made you leave in frantic hurry WITHOUT informing your wife, Mr. Potter?"

Good question, a question he didn't know how to answer. What could he say? ' _Oh, I just had to go in this super secret mission that was given to me by Headmaster Dumbledore, which meant that I had to leave you, that's what._ ' He could never say that, unless he wanted to be castrated by the woman he loved so much. No, he wasn't going to risk it.

"I can't tell you, Trix," said Harry truthfully. "The only thing I can say is that I wanted to keep you safe by leaving. I could never bare to see you in danger because of me, Bella. I could never bare it. I love you too much for that. I never wanted to hurt you, my dear Trix. Please, believe me."

Bellatrix looked at Harry in the eyes, trying to find a slim of a lie in them, but she found none. She sighed and shook her head, "No matter what I do or say, you will never tell me the reason why you left, right?"

Harry looked at her seriously, but softly, at her, "For your safety. I can never tell you. But since you are my wife, Bellatrix Barricade-"

"Potter. It's Bellatrix Potter to you, Harry."

He chuckled and nodded. "My wife, Bellatrix _Potter_ , I know you will somehow find the truth."

"I always do Harry." said Bellatrix smiling with promise at her husband. "Always."

And he regretted instantly, he shouldn't have said that and now his wife will do anything in her power to find out what he would not tell her. Fan-bloody-tastic.

Now you might be wondering why did Bellatrix call herself a Potter? Or why she has two husbands? Well if you want the answer then let us go to back to three years ago, shall we?

-o0o-

 **Three years ago**

 **Paris** **, France**

-o0o-

The streets of wizarding France were bustling with life, shops of different kinds displayed many of the things they selled. Snow lay on top of roofs and parts of the streets, even on the crowd.

A woman in her twenties, walked through the dense crowd of robes and hats. She sighed in relief as soon as she walked into the nearest store, she took off her outer white-grey robe and placed it over her arm. Her black curly hair hung in a cascade down her back; she was beautiful with full cherry red lips, violet eyes, and pale fair skin.

She sat on a table next to a window showcasing the busy streets, a little further away from the rest of the customers. The building she had just entered was a café, warm and comfortable inside, with 19th century Louis XV styled arm chairs and warm brown tables covered with a beige floral designed tablecloth that didn't reach the ground completely. The Beau Café is, as the name describes, a beautiful cafe. Warm, inviting, and relaxing for those who have had a stressful day with shopping or those who just want a day without troubles; and the beautiful Bellatrix Black Barricade came to the Beau Café just for that.

Taking her grey gloves off when the waitress came to her, she ordered a _cafe gourmand_ and a vanilla-strawberry cheesecake with whipped cream and a cherry on top. After the waitress left she sighed and leaned back against the chair, looking out the window she saw the people going on about their day with no worries whatsoever.

Bellatrix smiled sadly and wished she could be them for once, to smile freely and be happy. But how could she, her husband of two years was getting more violent and, dare she say, paranoid. She wasn't allowed to leave without his permission or without somebody spying on her and reporting back to him. She was caged and she didn't know how to fight back, or perhaps she was afraid to fight back?

She shook her head and sighed once again. Now wasn't the time to think about him, she was supposed to relax today, since he wasn't going to be at the manor until tomorrow, a rarity of freedom she could barely enjoy.

Deep in her thoughts she was that she didn't notice a handsome man standing next to her. Until he spoke, "Excuse me, _ma dame_ , may I sit here? It seems that all tables are occupied."

Bellatrix turned to tell him to sod off, that if he couldn't find a table than he could find another cafe. But when she saw him, the words died on her tongue, "Uuuh..."

The handsome man chuckled, "I know, I get that reaction all the time."

Bellatrix blushed, "Oh! I'm sorry, I hadn't meant any disrespect-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright, no harm done." Harry said raising his hands to calm her down. "I just really need a place to sit, my legs are killing me."

"Oh, right," Bella smiled at him and waved at the chair, "take a sit then."

She giggled at the man when he slumped on the chair and sighed in relief. "Finally, I thought I was gonna lose my legs there for a second."

Bellatrix smiled and turned to look out the window again. She sighed and then held her breath as she watched two children playing with an origami bird that was flying over them, before running for their parents. Bella smiled again, sadly this time, and wondered how her children would look like in her future. **_'Perhaps, they would be the most beautiful,'_** Bella's smile faded, **_'but I think that will never be possible, not with..._ Him _.'_** An image of her husband caused her to shiver in fear and mortification. No, not with him. **_Never_** with him.

Unbeknownst to her, her new companion was watching her while he thanked the waitress for his and her orders, completely ignoring the wiatresses' flirtatious looks and words. With a confused look on his face, he sipped his tea, he thought, **_'Hmm, she's different...it isn't just her herself but her magical aura...it is more subdued than the last time I saw her._** ** _Then, it was out of control, like her attitude, seriously if I had to decide between who is worse Voldemort and Bellatrix, I'd choose Bellatrix. 100%. And that is saying something. That woman was insanely scary.'_** The man shivered as he pictured Future Bellatrix with the wild hair and wild eyes, laughing maniacally. **_'Yeah, so scary.'_**

"Excuse me, may I ask for your name, my lady?" He asked.

Bella turned to him, "My name?...oh! Sorry where are my manners, my name is Bellatrix. Bellatrix Ba-" she stopped, **_'No! I can't say that name, if_ he _finds out, the beatings will be worse than last time.'_** "Black. Bellatrix Black." She smiled at him.

His eyes narrowed, **_'Why would she lie? What is she hiding? I even saw fear in her eyes. What happened to her?'_** His grip on the the teacup tightened, causing a crack. This was not good.

-o0o-

 **A/N:** Ooooh, I wonder what's gonna happen next. What do you think?

I do hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of "Bellatrix Barricade".

The Authoress, Anirak.


End file.
